Courtney & Duncan: An Unexpected Romance
by Marilyn3
Summary: Courtney tries a hand on Tinder and finds the amazing Duncan. What will happen when two people have rarely anything on common come together? *Note: This does contain a bit of smut.*


-September-

I'm sitting on my dorm room bed scrolling through Tinder. My college homework assignments are long forgotten as I swipe 'left' and 'right' in a continuous manner.

My best friend and roommate, Bridgette, is in her Monday night Health class, so I shouldn't see her until about eight roughly- since she never stays the full time.

After about an hour of basically swiping 'left', I let out a gasp as the guy on my phone screen made my heart stop.

His name is Duncan. He has a black and green Mohawk, multiple piercings with killer blue eyes and a cocky smile. He was like something out of my wildest dreams.

After flipping through his profile pictures and is 'About Me', I swiped right with an eager thumb.

After I did that, the realization hit me: I'm probably not his type. I'm just some normal college freshman. I don't drink, go to parties, hook up; instead, I stay home and watch my favorite YouTubers, listen to K-pop, read, write, play video games, watch Netflix. I dress pretty normally too. I don't dress sexy like the kind of girls he'd like.

As I am stuck in my thoughts, my phone lets out a ding, which shows that Duncan and I matched.

Un. Fucking. Believable.

I can feel my heart racing, my hands start to sweat and shake a little. I take a few deep breaths and with shaky hands, I write Duncan.

And that's when everything begins to change.

-A Few Weeks Later-

Me and Duncan have been texting each other none stop since the first time I wrote him. We've been texting each other every day, on hours at end. There is something just so…mysterious and unique about him. He is everything I thought and didn't expect. He definitely is a bad boy- but only when his parents were around. His parents are really religious and tend to favor their youngest daughter while they make sure that Duncan does all the chores and stuff around the house.

As the more we talk, the more my feelings for him deepen.

He tells me how he is attending a very strict, religious school and how before he went there he was homeschooled and how he just got out of an engagement.

You see, since Duncan was homeschooled, he is now an eighteen-year-old senior in high school and was engaged to this girl for a long while until he called off the engagement.

Imagine my shock when he told me.

At first, I didn't know how to respond, and Bridgette didn't know what to say either. But after a while, I realized that I didn't really care. So, me and Duncan just continued to text and snapchat each other until he had to go to sleep.

-A Week before the Meeting-

I'm sitting in my Biology class when Duncan asks me if we can meet up.

He was telling me that he was thinking about going to the same college as me and how he was going to come up here and take a campus a tour. And never in my life have I ever felt so giddy and excited.

He told me that his tour was going to start around noon next Wednesday, and I told him that he probably wouldn't have a whole lot of time together to hang out since Wednesday's for me are completely hectic. He was completely understanding and we both agreed on a time and place to meet up.

I immediately called Bridgette and tell her the good news, and soon, we're laughing and she's telling me how proud she is for me and how she thinks that Duncan seems like a nice guy. I tell her how I feel as though I'm on cloud nine and how incredibly nervous I am. She tells me that it's understandable but she has high hopes for us. I'm grinning when I tell her thanks and that I will see her later as I make my way to my next class.

-Sunday, October, four days before the meeting-

I sleepily rub the sleep out my eyes as I reach for my phone and I look at the time: twelve in the afternoon. "Shit." I mutter. I can't afford to relax the day away- I have so much homework to do this weekend. Why am I still laying here? I sighed and write good morning to Duncan and then I check my student email. And when my eyes read the subject from the email from the president of our university, I felt my heart stop.

The email is talking about how there was a written message in one of the bathrooms at Powell- which is in the heart of campus and where the food court is. The message written was a threat. I hurriedly wake up my roommate and tell her about the email. Her eyes are wide as she grabs her phone and starts searching around Instagram and Twitter to see if anything has been said about the threat.

"There's a picture of a wall that says 'Kill all by 10-8-15…it's also showing some sort of code, like: This building outdoor Powell," Bridgette tells me. I sit on my bed in complete shock. Me and her just look at each other. Our silence says enough. Until we start to question what the school is going to do and our plans.

"If they haven't caught them by Thursday, then I'm staying here…no, I can't. Crap! I have a math exam Thursday!" She exclaims.

I laugh and jokingly tell her that no threat can hold her down. She laughs and says that she's bad at math and every little bit helps. Then she asks about Duncan, and I tell her that me and him are talking right now and that he says that his friend is going to drive him up still on Wednesday. After that, me and Bridgette did our own thing; I worked on homework while she did a bit of her homework.

-Tuesday, One day before the Meeting-

The entire student body seems to be in a complete panic.

There are tons of students who refuse to go to class and have decided to return home as soon as they can. Many professors sent out emails telling the students that if they have decided to not attend their class, then it wouldn't be considered as an absent.

I'm currently sitting on my bed working on homework and texting Duncan when my roommate comes back into the room after her meeting with our RA.

I asked her how her meeting went and she says that it went pretty good. Then we talk about our days and how we noticed the drastic change of how slim our classes have gotten.

After an hour or so of us talking, we head to the bathroom to take a shower. Bridgette plays music in her stall next to mine and I keep one ear open to the music as my thoughts focus on Duncan and how the nervousness of meeting him run through my body.

After our shower, we arrive back to our room and after we bicker and get ready for bed, I express my nervousness to her and she tells me that she thinks that things will be fine and I fall asleep with her words of encouragement in my mind.

-Wednesday, a few hours before the meeting-

I wake up eight and grab my morning stuff and head to the bathroom. On my way there, I see Heather, a girl who lives across the hall from me, standing in front of the elevator with bags.

"Are you going home?" I ask.  
"Yeah. The school sent out an email about 30 minutes or so ago, saying that campus was closed for the rest of the week." She says.  
I take a closer look at her appearance and notice that she has her makeup and hair done.  
Out of curiosity, I asked her if she got ready and packed within 30 minutes and she shrugs her shoulders and says that she was going to go home anyway since she doesn't feel completely safe on campus at the moment. After she says that, the elevator dings open and we bid each other farewell. I head to the bathroom and do my morning routine.

I head back to the room, my heart pounding in my chest as I realized how screwed up my schedule is and how Duncan is going to be here soon. I notice my roommate still curled up in bed, so after I put my stuff up, I walk up to where her head is and I tap her shoulder to wake her up.

After she voices her complaints to be woken up, I told her how classes have been cancelled the rest of the week and I see how wide her eyes get. She frantically reaches for her phone and look at her email, as I reach for mine and text Duncan.

Once she reads the email aloud to me, she tells me about how her math exam is going to be on Thursday when we come back from break next week.

As we continue to talk, I take a glance at her alarm clock and notice that I only had a couple of hours until I had to leave to meet Duncan for the first time. I get off my bed and start to get ready. I put on my favorite pink shirt, dark skinny jeans and black flats. Then I plug in my straightener and straighten my long hair. I put on some makeup and take a final look in the mirror.

"You look great." My roommate says.  
"Thanks. I'm so nervous. I kind of don't want to go but he's cute!" I exclaim to her.

She continues to reassure me as I take a look at my phone and read a text from Duncan, that says that he is on the outside patio of Starbucks and that Starbucks is closed.

I grab my small, black purse and lanyard with my keys and tell my roommate that I will be back later. She wishes me luck as I walk out of the door and lock up the room before I make my way to the elevator.

-20 minutes later-

After I crossed the bypass and walked through the Alumni parking lot, I quickly cross the street and walk down the sidewalk until I reach the steps leading to the Greek Towers. Once I walked down the steps, I took a left and walked down the alley and crossed the street to Powell's West parking lot.

I looked in front of Starbucks and searched for him and I quickly spotted him facing the other direction. I felt the butterflies in my stomach start to rise again. Letting the nerves take over, I duck behind a car and while keeping an eye on him, I call him.

He looks at his phone and answers.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, I was just wondering if you were at Starbucks still?"  
"Yeah. I'm wearing a black shirt and I have a skateboard near me."  
"Cool. I'll be there shortly!"  
"Cool. See ya soon."

We both hang up and I take a few minutes to calm my nerves. Taking one final breath, I stand up, fix my appearance and walk up to him.

"Hey!" I call out to him.

He turns towards me and I give him a shy smile. He smiles back and stands up to greet me.

"It's so nice to finally see you in person." He says, greeting me with a hug.

I let out a small giggle and agree with him. We pull away from each other and we take a seat next to each other on the bench. Soon, we're talking and laughing about everything. I ask him about the whole tour situation and tells me how his friend, Gwen, was driving them down here an hour or so before they found out that the tour was canceled since the campus was closed. I asked him if his parents knew about the tour being canceled and he said that they didn't. After some time has passed, his friend calls him and says that she is driving by to pick us up.

Shortly after she calls, Gwen pulls up in her van and parks in front of where we are sitting. We stand up and grab our things and then he opens up the door for me. I blush and thank him as I sit in the front seat next to Gwen. Me and her say our introductions as Duncan climbs into the backseat and soon she drives off and we head towards Wal-Mart.

I text Bridgette and let her know what's going on and then soon we are parked in the parking lot of Wal-Mart. We get out of the car and Duncan leads me inside while Gwen hangs back and smokes a cigarette.

He walks me around the store, grabbing a bag of chips and a six case of Ale 8. After he pays, he tells me that the Ale 8s are for me and my roommate. I try to tell him that he didn't have to do that and insist that he should keep them. He was very persistent, so I finally accepted. We arrive back to Gwen's car and we get in. Gwen drives us back to my dorm and me and Duncan get out of the car with the drinks. We head towards the front door when we get stopped by one of the front desk workers. They tell us that guests weren't allowed to enter the building as a safety precaution. Me and Duncan looked surprised and slightly confused as we take in the information and then they said that I had to sign a sheet, saying that I'll be staying for the night. I felt my confusion grow as I tell Duncan that I'll be back down soon and head inside the building, where I sign in and then sign the sheet of paper, saying that I am still going to be in the dorms tonight.

After I completed that, I took an elevator back up to my floor and hurried to my room.

I unlock the door and walk in to see my roommate in an almost same position as I left her in when I left, the only difference now is that she is watching a scary movie on her laptop and is eating popcorn.

She pauses her movie and asks me how everything has been going, about the drinks, and what not. I tell her that Duncan bought us the drinks, how wonderful and funny Duncan is, and I tell her how guests and stuff weren't allowed in and how we have to put our names, room number, and I.D. number on this sheet downstairs in the lobby. Her eyes get wide when I tell her that last bit.

Once I have put a couple of drinks in the fridge, I tell her that I would be back within an hour or so, I head back downstairs and meet up with Duncan.

-Time skip-

Gwen is hanging out somewhere off campus while me and Duncan are sitting at the ravine. We're talking, and goofing off with each other. He tells me a couple of facts about squirrels. He points out how tan the top part of my feet are in comparison to the rest of me. All in all, we just enjoyed spending time together. All too soon, Gwen comes back and tells him that it was time for them to leave. Gwen walks ahead of us as me and him walk close to each other until we reach her car. When we arrive, Gwen offers to drop me off back at my dorm and I gratefully accept her offer.

Duncan lets me in the front seat once again as he takes the back and a few minutes later, Gwen is in front of my building. Duncan gets out the car at the same time as me and we hug each other and he tells me that he'll text me as soon as he could. We share a smile and I walk towards the front door. Before I reached the door, I turned around and watch them walk away.

I let out a small sigh and turn back around and head back to the room.

-Monday-

It's the final day of fall break.

It's been less than a week since I've met Duncan face-to-face, and needless to say, we've been talking to each other almost every waking moment of the day. We've been discussing when we would be able to meet again. I tell him that our allows guest eighteen and up to stay over the weekends, so he tells me that this upcoming weekend would work out perfectly since his parents are going to be gone for the entire weekend for some church thing and how his sister would be staying the night with a friend for a couple of nights. I told him that I'll see if it would be alright with my roommate.

As soon as I sent that, I immediately text Bridge if it would be alright and she said that it would. I let out a squeal as I quickly text Duncan the good news. Suddenly, the whole threat on campus and stuff couldn't rain on my parade.

-Thursday, One Day before Duncan Stays the Night-

Me and Bridgette clean the room to perfection. After we were through with cleaning, we then went and took a shower. After we were finished, we watched the newest episode of How to Get Away with Murder and soon we fall asleep, the nerves of tomorrow dance through my mind and body as I dream.

-Friday-

Duncan shows up to the dorm at 8 at night. It felt kind of shifty as I let him in and signed him in. If the desk worker was surprised, they didn't show it.

As we take the elevator up, I tell him that if he had to use the restroom, he'll have to either use the 9th floor's or the 11th floor's bathroom. I also told him to avoid the 12th floor. When he asked me why, I tell him how wild the 12th floor is and such and he laughs.

We walk down the hall to my room, as we arrive at the door, I unlock and open the door. I allow Duncan to walk in ahead of my and almost immediately starts to put his stuff down and introduces himself to Bridgette and chats with her.

After a few minutes of us chatting and them getting to know each other- and me noticing how much they have in common- Bridgette goes back to watching a show on Netflix on her laptop and Duncan hooks his laptop up on my television so he can play something for us to watch on Netflix.

Pretty soon, we have Sherlock on the tv and me and him are cuddled at the top of my bed. Are legs are intertwined with each other, my head is on his chest, his arm is wrapped around me. Everything feels so nice and homey.

It's almost midnight before we all decide to get ready to go to sleep. Duncan goes to the 9th floor to do his thing while me and Bridgette go to the girls' bathroom on our floor and brush our teeth and stuff. Since Bridgette normally gets finished before, she tells me how Duncan seems nice and that he's getting her seal of approval. I feel myself blush and let out a small giggle.

Me and her head back to the room and she fixes her bed as we continue talking. Suddenly the door opens and Duncan comes in. I climb in my bed and lay next to the wall as Duncan turns off the light, wishes Bridgette a good night and he lies down next to me. He pulls me into his arms and we continue to softly talk to each other as we slowly drift off.

-Saturday-

It's a little bit past noon before we all completely get out of bed.

I mean, we've been awake for a couple of hours, my roommate even voiced her hunger since Duncan promised to make us breakfast. But, we just decided to stay snuggled up in bed and Duncan plays the Fluffy Movie.

After we watch the movie, we get out of bed and stretch out our limbs. He says that he needs to run to the restroom and before he leaves, he asks me if I would rather take a shower before breakfast or after. I gave him a confused look and tell him after. He nods his head and heads out the door to go downstairs. I turn to look at Bridgette and she has a smile on her face. She tells me how cute she thinks me and Duncan look and she asks what was up with the whole shower thing, and I tell her that I had no idea, and then I asked if I stink or something, and we laugh a little at that. We talk a little bit more about him when Duncan knocks on the door and asks if he could come in. We tell him yes and then he grabs his small griddle, a mixing bowl, wooden spoon, measuring cup, pancake mix and a pack of bacon. After he has everything and walk out the door, Bridgette and I follow after him and I lock the door behind us.

We get into the elevator and go down to the second floor. After we navigate our way to the kitchen area, that is when me and Bridgette remember that we needed a key to get in. I tell them that I would be right back as I turned around and took an elevator back to the room, so I could get my I.D. card and rush back down to the lobby so I can check out the kitchen key.

As soon as I had the key, I took the stairs up and walk to the kitchen area. I hold up the key to them when I am in reach, all the while a little breathless.

I unlock the door and we all enter the kitchen. Quickly enough, Duncan set up the griddle and started to make bacon pancakes. As he is busy cooking, me and Bridgette are on our phones as we all talk and joke around. Pretty soon after the first batch is made, a few of the guys of live in our dorm come by the door and are giving praise to Duncan, before they wonder off back to doing whatever.

After Bridgette runs back to our room and grabs a couple plates from the room, she comes back down and helps Duncan move the pancakes from a paper towel to the plate. Once they done that and walked out of the kitchen, I lock the door and tell them that I would be right back as I run back downstairs and return the key. When I return, I see them sitting on the chairs by the pool table and I notice how they are casually talking about their similar interests and my heart warms at the sight. At how he makes my best friend feel welcome.

I sit in the between them and soon we're all laughing, and eating the food that Duncan made us. And he made a lot of pancakes. We play a bit of Would- You-Rather and we notice a couple of the guys who stopped by the kitchen earlier and he offers them pancakes. One of the guys took a part of one while the other politely declined. We also take a few Buzzfeed quizzes before we gather the food and his things as we head back to the room.

When we get back to the room, we put the stuff away and Duncan asks me if I would want to take a shower before or after the movie. Again with a confused expression, I tell him after the movie and then soon after, he outs Jurassic World in and Bridgette lays in her bed to watch the movie as he sits up against the wall of my bed and I cuddle up next to him. We weren't too far in the movie before me and Duncan and fall sleep.

I'm not sure how long the movie has been over with, but I notice how Bridgette is lying in bed with earphones in. I rub the sleep out of my eyes as I wake Duncan up. After he wakes up, he puts on some show on Netflix and we watch that. Pretty soon after that episode ended, Duncan starts to tickle me and I'm finding myself laughing and squirming all over the place. He laughs at my expense and then looks at me. I gaze up at him when I notice him closing his eyes and moving his face closer to mine and kisses me. We kiss each other for a while before we slowly pull away from each other. I feel the heat in my cheeks as I stand up and turn off my roommates fan and instead open up the window.

Duncan turns off the tv and waits until after I get in the bed first. In a similar position as when we fell asleep last night; I'm against the wall, he's right next to me, and our legs are tangled up. Upon noticing that the room is pitch black, he asks Bridgette if she would check to see if the downstairs convenience store was open. She lets out a small laugh and says no. With a shrug, he lifts the comforter over our heads and continues to kiss me.

I lost how much time has passed, from between our hot make-out session and us moving the comforter down every so often due to the room being so hot. He takes off his sweatshirt and help me remove my shirt. Then he takes off my bra and then he's kissing and sucking my breasts. He spends a good portion of the time sucking and nibbling on my left nipple. I'm letting out noises that I never knew I could make. While his mouth is busy with either my mouth or my breasts, one of his hands ghosts down my torso and he slides his hand down my pajama pants and panties and he strokes over my slit. He runs his fingers over my clit for a while before he inserts one of his fingers into my soaking entrance as his thumb continues to draw circles on my clit. He tells me how wet I am and how tight and hot I am. My cheeks are all flushed as my blood is pumping through my veins, at the adrenaline of his fingers and words and the thought that if my friend looks over at us and truly focuses her attention on us, she would see or, at least, hear us.

After a few moments of him fingering me, I find myself reaching for his sweatpants and I ran my fingers along his boner and he lets out the hottest gasp that I have ever heard. Growing a little more bold, I slid my hand down inside of his pants and underwear and a grasp his penis. I wrap my hand around him and notice how hard the length is and how soft his tip is as I give him a hand job. Moans and groans fall from both our lips as I thank God for having no hall mates living next door to me, for having most of my floor mates gone for the weekend, and for having my roommate using earphones.

Neither one us had the time to come. Gwen texts him and apparently she's been down there for ten minutes and before we completely stop, he asks me if we should do a quickly. I tell him no but we could have sex the next time. Seeming pleased with my answer, he rolls off of me and puts on his shirt as I quickly put my bra and shirt back on. I finished trying to fix my hair as he turns the light on. Bridgette glances up at us and takes out her earphones as he leaves the room to use the restroom. I hurriedly run to her side and tell her everything that just had happened in a breathless voice.

As I finished telling her and I start to brush my hair, she looks so surprised and shocked and was just speechless. Soon, Duncan knocks on the door and we tell him that he can come in. He makes light conversation with us as he packs his stuff and I grab my I.D. He tells his farewells to Bridgette after he touches her one hat and tells her that he's just going to take it. I tell her that I would be right back. I close the door behind me and walk Duncan to the elevator.

When we enter the elevator, where make little comments to each other but nothing else. As the elevator lands on the ground floor, we walk pass the front desk and I quickly tell him that he's checking out. The person at the computer nods their head. We walk out of the doors and we see that Gwen is parked in front of the building. Before he gets in, he gives me a quick hug and tells me that he'll write me later. I tell him okay and he gets in the car. Soon, they're driving away.

I let out a sigh and start to make my way back to the building as I realized that I didn't bring my keys with me. I try texting and calling Bridgette but she wasn't answering. I try Brian, one of my friends from Health, who also happens to live on the 9th floor, but he wasn't responding. Eventually, someone was coming back in and opened the door and I rushed in behind them.

My roommate returns my call as soon as I step into the elevator. I don't answer her since I'm going to be back in the room in less than a few minutes.

When I get back to my floor, I rush back into the room and I tell her how I forgot my key and to not call her nor Brian if my life depended on it. She laughs and tells me that she didn't even hear her phone since she really had to pee and was pacing the room. She also reminds me that I told her that I would go to the convenience store in downstairs Powell. She also tells me jokes and innuendos about me and Duncan and how she was wondering what was taking me so long to get back in the room- in which she tells me that she thought that me and him stopped the elevator to have sex. We're laughing and sliding our jackets and shoes on as we take a twenty-minute walk to Powell, only for us to turn back around and walk right back to our building since Powell was closed early tonight.

Bridgette is still making jokes and teasing at my expense all the way back to the dorm and in our room. She tells me as we were in the bathroom getting ready for bed how she likes Duncan and how nice and funny he was and how he included her in conversations and stuff. I smile shyly at her and agree.

When we return to our room, she tells one more joke about me and Duncan and puts her earphones back in and start to drift off. I lay in bed and think about Duncan and everything that had happened tonight.

Shortly, I feel myself start to drift away with thoughts about Duncan and how I can't wait until I hear from him again.

Little did I know that tonight was going to be the last night that I would hear from him again.

* * *

 **(A/N) AHHHH! It's been so long since I wrote a proper story. To clarify, this story is 85% based on a true story. Some things have been added/filled in. I hope that you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review! Thank you!**


End file.
